


The Cloaked Sky

by hobitober



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anger, Arkadia, City of Light (The 100), Conflict, Death, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Gore, Grief, Heda Lexa (The 100), M/M, Mount Weather, Murder, Reapers, Romance, Sadness, Sex, Sheidheda - Freeform, Suicide, The 100 (TV) Season 1, The 100 (TV) Season 2, The 100 (TV) Season 3, The 100 (TV) Season 4, The 100 (TV) Season 5, The 100 (TV) Season 6, The 100 (TV) Season 7 Speculation, Torture, Wanheda Clarke Griffin, grounders, happiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobitober/pseuds/hobitober
Summary: "Any crime after 18 is a capital crime. You will be sentenced to death tomorrow" He walked away.She sighed, let it be as such then..





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> im going to be using self insert characters, deal with it or don't read just don't report
> 
> Based of the CW's nuclear apocalyptical show "The 100"  
> Starting with Season 1 then continuing to Season 6 as of current
> 
> Also, don't read if you're not okay with spoilers or if you're just starting the show

_"Make it stop, just make it all stop please it hurts!" Her screams filled the soundless halls and turns and twists around her. They wouldn't stop until they got what they wanted, her blood, they wanted her blood._

"Hey, Muriel wake up, you're having another nightmare.." I heard the voice of a woman call out, I awoke and see that it was Clarke. I sat up, taking a moment to process my dream. We drew what we saw. I started working, drawing down a woman in tears on a med table. Clarke went to do her own thing after watching me for a bit momentarily. After our time alone in the room, the door opened, we both look up and we stand to face the two men at the door. Abby, Clarke's mother walked in and Clarke began to panic, "Mom we're not 18 yet, its not time"   
  
Me & Clarke began fighting against the guards to try to escape when they put some type of bracelet on us and injected us a with a serum to calm us to a near sleep. We groggily walked to where the guards led us, a giant space ship. "What is this f-for?" I questioned, aching. We were put in with the rest of the crowd, Jaha, The Ark leader stepped up to face us "As you all know, you are deliquents for breaking a strictly set rule here on The Ark and as you know, once 18, death is coming but we have decided to give you all of you chosen 100... another chance at life. This ship behind us will send you down to Earth to see if it's survivable for us once again. Those bracelets you where on your right wrist's are trackers of your pulse, adrenaline and blood rate. If you are killed, we will know. They have communication mics for you to reach us once you reach Earth, please enter the ship, take a seat, buckle in. Five minutes until lift off" 

Jaha then stepped away out of view. We all shuffled onto the ship, claiming seats and sitting, trying to recollect what we were told. " **3 MINUTES UNTIL TAKE OFF. BE ON WATCH, A MAN ABOUT** **5'10 OR TALLER HAS SHOT CHANCELLOR JAHA. BE ON LOOK OUT** " Most had gone into panic. A man, fitting the height descripition had tossed himself onto the ship before the door closed, taking an empty seat, panting and trying to calm himself. The ship had then taken lift-off, sending us all to on our way to Earth, a home we never knew that we'd know to hopefully be home. 

Two boys that seemed to be around the early twenties, let their buckles go, them floating around the ship, Clarke almost right away getting onto them "Hey sit back down! That's not safe!" People start talking, chuckling amongst themselves "Oh loosen up Clarke, we're about to be free from the strict set shit of The Ark, deal wi-" The ship began hurdling down as it began reaching closer to Earth. Once landing, the two floating boys crashed, their heads taking first impact. Feet made contact with the ladder, shoving to the front of the crowd hugging the man up front "Bellamy..." He smiled "O... It's you, afte-" Clarke then again just had to open her mouth, making Octavia snap "Hey would you mind? I haven't seen my brother in a year"   
  
"Oh... Muriel it's you!" Me & Octavia hug each other as well, it had been years since I've seen her. The door of ship releases the pressured air, showing the beautiful scenery of green trees and plants all around "I believe Octavia should go first" The tall man, Bellamy spoke up.

Octavia grabs my hand "We're going together Muriel" We slowly step together, our feet plant on the ground, sighs of relief escape both of us and together we say "We're back bitches!" Everyone else cheers and runs out, past us and explore the surrounding area. After about three hours we had a set up mini camp and I stand on a box "Alright, we've made this far after all of us nearly being killed, surviving to make it to Earth. These bracelets? We don't need them anymore. We are our own people and we don't need to be watched over no longer! To freedom!" Everyone nods, cheering in response as we work to remove the tracking bracelets.  
  
  
 **Back On The Ark  
  
  
** "What? How and why are they all dropping so fast?" Abby panicked, very few remained left and those few were Wells, Clarke, Charlette and a few more.  
  
Marcus Kane & Thelonious Jaha both enter the room and look up at the tracking board, questioning Abby "What's happening?" Abby's light panic continued "I don't know"  
  
"Wait, Chancellor Jaha, you should be resting, you'll re-open the wound" He pulls a chair up, sitting "I see Wells is doing fine, that's good."

**Back To Earth**

"We landed in the wrong area. Mount Weather is all the way over there on that mountain. If we go now we can make it by nightfall" Everyone listens in on Clarke, it wasn't long after Finn diffused a near fight between Wells & Murphy. Wells goes to stand by Clarke, nodding with her plan "She's right, if we all go now, we'll make it there and back by nightfall if we're lucky" 

Bellamy chuckles, stepping forward a bit "Why don't the privledged do the work for once, let us take a break?" Everyone shouted in unision out of agreement "Alright.. fine" I looked at Clarke and made my way over to her as everyone disspersed to do their own thing. "Listen Clarke, we're friends right? Okay. I know things about everyone here that they don't even know, that includes you. Now don't go acting like you run this place because I will very easily expose you to everyone. Now lets go. You, me, Finn, Jasper, Monty & Octavia will go get the shit." The four others hop on over, ready to go. 

We then made our way to Mount Weather to collect our supplies. On the way there we came across a rather large lake/river. We all stopped to look around then looked to each other, "How do we get across now?" Finn asked, clutching his bag back into position. Jasper walked behind us, climbing up a tree trunk, grabbing onto a vine "Why not make it fun, swing across" He smiled as he readied himself and then swung himself to the other side of the river, nearly falling but landed "Haha! Guys come on o-" We all went silent, shocked, not a single breath or anything was heard from anyone as we watched Jasper get a spear tossed into the bottom of his ribs.

We quickly hid once we heard the rush and crack of bushes, as quietly as I could "I-I'll get Jasper and then I'll m-meet you all back at camp" I get up and sneak as well I can over to Jasper's side after making sure the surrounding area was clear enough. I heard slight rustling as I saw the others run off to camp. I managed to de-spear Jasper, lugging him over my shoulder and took him over to where me and the others were originally hiding to quickly bandage the huge wound, picking him up once more and went on my way to camp

**At Camp**

Bellamy noticed the rush of the group, heading over as Finn sat himself on a rock, looking up to Bellamy "We didn't make it to Mount Weather" He looked stunned "What the hell happened out there?!" "We were ambushed.." Bellamy sighs "Well where's Muriel & Ja-" 

I came running back into camp, Jasper lugged over my shoulder as I got him up into the ship and on the medical table after removing his shirt & jacket as Bellamy came up to me and I ushered everyone away except Clarke as we got to work on cleaning and patching the wound which took a bit longer then expected. After some time, we sat, awaiting him to wake up despite it being late at night. Bellamy walks over, a random girl following behind as he put his shirt back on. It hurt but I ignored it. We all silently waited.

Jasper began stirring in his sleep a bit, propping himself on one elbow, looking at the bandages wrapped around him "Is it just me or did I get speared?" We all chuckle lightly "You need rest Jasper. Be gentle with yourself" We left him to rest. I dis-infected the area and then walked off the ship, grabbing my share of rations.

Once I had finished my food, I had been pulled into a random tent and I noticed it was Monty, I looked at him, confused "Muriel I need your help with trying to get signal connection to The Ark. You're the only other person I trust" I nod "Be more gentle and less suspicious looking next time you need me" He chuckles as we head to the second floor of the dropship and start working.

Some long time later we managed to get it working "This is tech captain and medical assistant Muriel Kane coming in from Earth. Anyone from the Ark come in. Over & out" After a time of waiting we got a response finally "This is Raven Reyes coming in from the Ark. Muriel Kane please respond, once again, Muriel Kane please respond. Over & out" Me, Monty, Clarke, Bellamy, Jasper, & Octavia sigh in relief "Raven it's me. Is my father there by chance?" I await response "Muriel! Muriel dear you're okay!" I cheer, nearly crying "Dad oh my god it's you! Abby there?" He sighs "She's tending to Jaha's wound at the moment but how's it on Earth so far?" I look around at everyone "Uhm we're suspecting there's other people or things here then us. When we went to go to Mount Weather to grab the supplies and Jasper had a giant spear thrown into his chest but me and Clarke saved him in ti- we need to go, we'll be back dad" We quickly disconnected the line after hearing shouts only to find out people were cheering over killing a wolf thing.

I had Monty check it to make sure it was safe to eat and he approved it safe. We then skinned it and then cut it into, find reasons to use leftovers. Me & Bellamy started talking a bit, Octavia watched a smile "You can so tell he's in love with her." I was playing around with Bellamy when I notice Murphy trying to start another fight with Wells again. I head over, taking Wells off to the side so he could continue to heal his leg up "I'll take his place Murphy" I smirk as he returns the look "Now I maybe a huge dick but I don't fight women" I laugh, grimacing "Might be your first time" I ran towards him, socking him in the jaw, kicking him in the ribs and sending him to the ground "Not bad for Chancellor Pro Tempore's daughter" I laugh "You may think you just ruined me but everyone knows.. My father, Marcus Kane, committed capital crime of murdering my mother by strangulation and blaming me for it when I was just 7 years old. I only acted excited when we reached them because he thinks I've forgiven him" He smirks, wiping his slightly bloody mouth "Guess you're not a princess like Clarke after all" He staggers upwards then punches me in the mouth, making my lip bleed "Do better" We fought in a friendly manner. He let me win.

We cooked up the pieces of meat and made people come to agreement. They got a share of the food for removing their wrist bands because we would not be controlled again. Mostly everyone seemed to agree. People remove bracelets and got food. Clarke was clearly upset about such a thing. We'll get that bracelet off one way or another


	2. Earth Skills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you can do anything but not everything

I sigh, we spent at least two-three days trying to get to where our survival supplies were with fail. We got lost, trapped in acid fog as we waited in our tents. It was Me, Bellamy, Clarke, Harper, Monty and Jasper. I had been stuck with Bellamy in my tent, trying to make up something to cut through to camp and failing once again, punching the little radio as Bellamy rested his hands on my shoulders, my glare set onto him as he just gave me a soft look with his dark brown doe eyes. "You can do this, you've done more before. You helped heal broken legs pretty quick. That one time I broke my nose on The Ark? You healed that fast. You've got skills Muriel." I moved myself away and looked at him then away. 

I checked outside to see the fog and confirmed that it was gone as I started packing my bag "You know Bellamy, when we were saving Jasper from that spear... You entered with the girl and I knew what you did." I stepped out of the tent, giving things a extra little bit for the fog to clear through. Bellamy followed me outside as we started undoing our tent "You walked out with her and it hurt. It hurt because-" He slapped me as I stumbled "You are just like Clarke. A sensitive little princess that is the child of someone high in power. I thought you were different" I stood up and hit him like he did me but hard "I did everything for you Bellamy. I was put in the sky box to save your sister when she had gotten sick and I was only 13 years old! By that time I had a count of murder on my hands! My father blamed me for my mothers death after he strangled her. I stole medicine so your sister could live. I did everything I did for you Bellamy. I fell in love with you because you gave me a solid reason to believe in everything because you were there. When Finn was arrested for the Sky walk? I thought they'd kill him right away and you assured me it would be fine. I am nothing like Clarke" I put my bag on and left, not once looking back.

Anger filled me with a side of regret. Leafs crunched far behind me as I heard my name being shouted as I quickly set up a couple trip wires and ran. It started raining, the pattering of leafs filled the empty sky as I stepped on sticks and soaked leaves as my dirt covered and matted hair stuck to my face. Blood soaked my clothes as during my walk I had a fight or two with the Grounders and tripped, cutting myself over branches and rocks.

**At Camp**

Bellamy and the others decided to head back to camp and while they were out, they had found Raven is her crashed ship and carried her back to camp. Octavia ran up and questioned Bellamy right away "Who is this? Where is Muriel? What did you do to her? Banish her?" Clarke carefully took Raven and carried her in the dropship, hearing Finn's footsteps following behind when he had seen Raven. Bellamy looked at Octavia, a sigh gone past his lips "We had gotten into an arguement after the acid fog cleared when we were putting our little camp away, I slapped her, said she was a petty princess just like Clarke, she slapped me back, took her bag and left somewhere" Octavia's eyes fumed with anger "Do you know what you've done?! She could be dead by now! We haven't even been here a week Bellamy!" His head slowly went up to meet his sister's fearing and angered eyes as his eyes could be read as remorse with no pain. "Listen O, if you wanna go after Muriel, do it. I'm not going with you this time." She sighed, she knew how much care was in Bellamy's heart but it seemed to flee in that moment as she tossed a bag together as she grabbed a gun and two or three knives before being approached by Finn & Clarke "We're going with you. We're worried too Octavia." Silence seemed boring but Octavia nodded, waiting for the two to finish packing.

The group of three trudged through the woods, sticks and leafs breaking under the weight of their boots. It was all silence with small side talk between Finn & Clarke. A grunt made past Finn's lips as he tripped, falling to the floor. Clarke crouched down and waved her hand around lightly before her finger wrapped around fishing wiring "Someone set up trip wire. The grounders would have been more aggresive with it so it must have been Muriel. Most people at camp can barely knot their shoes." She finished herself off as she helped Finn up and the group continued their journey, now being more cautious of trip wire. They soon came across a very tattered, bloody tent. Luckily no important bodies were there as they took a quick look of the small surrounding area. Grunts coming from a far distance filled the boring silence of the small group as they started running towards the sounds, with their hopes on it being Muriel and soon were proved right as they watched her scuffle with a male grounder, his hair looked beautifully long as his black braided hair glistened in the sun with sweat and some blood before Muriel took a short sword and pierced it through the man's abdomen as he coughed blood that stunted a grunt as the blade exited his body which then fell to the ground. Octavia shouted to Muriel before the two made eye contact and ran into a hug "Come back Muriel. We miss you"

The trek back was calm, more chattering amongst the group as they spent 2-3 hours walking back to camp before stepping in, Miller greeting them with a big smile "Muriel, the life of the camp returns finally. Had me worried yknow" I snicker before seeing Bellamy approach, a smile of relief on his face "Muriel, you're okay. I'm so sorry for what I did" I glared at him, stepping back "If you want me to accept the apology, you're gonna have to do better then that" I left _accidentally_ bumping into his shoulder before tossing my things into my tent and went to go wash up in the nearby lake. I hated that I started the little fight between me & Bellamy, I really did love him honestly but I couldnt get myself to tell him. The thoughts of the grounders I murder while gone from the camp came to me as I dropped to my knees, vomiting. I guess I didn't think because I was defending myself. Bellamy was suddenly beside me, rubbing the small of my back "I'm genuinely sorry Hun that I said what I did and for slapping you. I regretted it and I honestly still do. I'm glad you're back and I want you to stay. I wanna make it up to you,,, please" I looked at him after wiping the vomit from my mouth "I can mostly forgive you but right now, leave me alone so I can clean myself up" He nodded, getting up and brushing his knees off "Come to my tent when you're done please" I nodded, watching him leave my field of view before stripping down and cleaning myself off in the lake, relieved to get rid of the dirt, sweat and crusted blood.

After cleaning myself and drying off, I made my way towards Bellamy's tent, announcing myself before entering his tent "You needed me?" He snaps his head over, a soft smile lit his face up "I just wanted to give you something incase we get separated again" He rummage through his bag, pulling a box out that contained a simple but beautiful sterling silver ring. He placed it on my finger before pulling me into a hug as I held onto him, embracing his scent. He felt like home to me. "I won't go screwing around with other chicks. Thats a promise. A pinky promise Muriel" I interlocked my pinkie with his before leaving the tent only for him to break the promise an hour later. 

I ran around, playing a rendition of capture the flag with some guys because they doubted me as one to be weak and not have any fun which I proved wrong to them. We stopped for a break as I grab up a cup of purified water, looking around, watching Wells come back, clothes and two pairs of boots in hand as Atom approaches him "Where'd you get those?" An annoyed sigh left Wells lips as he faced Atom "They're from the two kids I buried who died during the landing" Atom nodded, reaching foward to take the clothes before Wells jerked back "We earn these as needed, just like back home" The tarp on the dropship ruffleld as a shirtless Bellamy stepped out, a girl stepped out with him, my heart and cup dropped. "You still don't get it do you, Chanellor? This is home now. Your fathers rules, no longer apply" Bellamy reached and grabbed a shirt, Wells jerked foward to try grabbing it back into his grasp as Atom went foward, pushing him, being stopped by Bellammy "Oh, no no Atom. Atom, hold up. You want it back? Take it." In an irritated manner, Wells dropped the clothes he held and a small group of boys who were sitting infront of a fire jumped for the clothes. "Is this what you want? Chaos?" Well questioned Bellamy, concerned lacing his eyes as Bellamy proceeded to put the stolen shirt on "What's wrong with a little chaos?" 

Finn came and sat by me as I took sips of water "What's up queenie?" I looked to the side at Finn, wiping my mouth and staring at the ring Bellamy gave me "He promised me he'd stop and for some reason I believed him. I thought maybe I'd have a chance to tell him but I believed a false lie. I don't know why I ever helped him" He chuckled, tossing some wood chips "You know queenie, you put faith in the wrong people but also the right people. You convinced you dad to convince the council to let people live. Bellamy is someone who doesnt deserve you" My eyes met his sparkling brown eyes as we both lean in, towards each other as our lips met. He moved me onto his lap, both of us removing our jackets as his hands slowly pushed my shirt up as he reached to unhook my bra. Our kiss remained, soft, slow and sensual as my hands went to pull of his belt as he flips us around, him on top and our shirts removed as things started to get hot and heavy. His lips slipped from my lips to my neck, going to find the sensitive spot on my neck. He tosses a blanket over us to give some more privacy/coverage. 

**Morning**

After an eventful night, I awoke to the sun shimmer down onto our bodies, birds sang their songs as Finn's gruff morning voice filled my ears "Morning queenie" I lift my head, giving him a tired morning smile "Last night was fun" He nodded in agreement as our lips met for a tired kiss as he sighed "I hate saying this but we should get back to camp" I groaned laying my head back on his chest "I'd rather not listen to Bellamy bark orders with Murphy as his side dog" He nodded to agree with me again as I sat up, covering my bare chest as I slipped my bra back on, getting re-dressed aside Finn, stuffing the blanket back into my bag as we both were finished up and went back to camp. Once we got back, we noticed a whole barrier surrounded the camp as we slipped in through a big enough gap and saw a happy crowd of people and noticed Murphy nowhere. Wells & Charlotte were gone too. I faced Finn with a sigh "I know something you haven't told me Finn.. Yesterday, I saw Bellamy and Jasper bring a body in and I saw it was Raven. She should be in the drop ship. Go see her. You deserve it okay?" He looked hurt "Muriel, I only want you now. I mean that" I smiled, my hand went up to hold his cheek "Go see Raven and act like nothing happened between us or break the news. Its all your choice okay?" We nodded then I walked off to look for Bellamy as Finn went and entered the drop ship as I soon found Bellamy "We need to talk. Alone." I walked off, hearing his footsteps follow behind me as we made way into his tent "Where's Murphy, Charlotte, & Wells? I didn't see Murphy when I came back" 

A sigh went past his lips, scratching at his eyebrow "Charlotte killed Wells and Clarke found Murphy's knife along with two of Wells fingers so we nearly hung Murphy after beating him senseless until Charlotte admitted to murdering Wells by stabbing him in the neck. Me, Clarke & Finn ran with Charlotte trying to save her but Murphy and his group caught up to us and after arguing... Charlotte jumped off the cliff we stood at and I then banned Murphy from ever coming back to camp" I stared "For once, you might have done something right but I have no say" That was the last thing I said before leaving him to be alone, my thumb rubbing on the back of the ring.

**In The Ship**

"Raven,, hey" Finn stared at her, a slight smile on his face as she smiled back at him before dropping the smile, sitting back down "I uhm.. need to tell you something Finn" Raven's whole attitude changed, her head dropped down "I'm gonna be straight foward with this just to get it over with... When I was still on the Ark, there was a guy in mecha station and we became close together, friends, really good friend and uhm... we had a thing a-and started,,," She went silent before choking back tears "We became a thing. I thought you had died so I tried to move on and I'm so sorry Finn. I never wanted anything like that to happen" Her eyes met his hurting ones that were brimming with tears, the metal swan necklace he made Raven soon was in his hands "G-Give it to someone who deserves it more then me" Shortly he stormed out, going to find Muriel.

**Camp**

I sat infront of a fire, Finn grunted as he sat by me "So I didn't need to tell Raven,,, she told that uhm,,, she cheated long before we happened" I leaned on him, my hand gently on his and to be honest, I had love for Finn too and right now the love I had for Finn overgrew the love I had for Bellamy. "We both trusted and loved people who ended up doing us wrong. Something else in common between us then" He nodded, placing the necklace in my hand "That's yours now. To think of me when we aren't together. Speaking of... you and me being an item... what do you think about that?" I smiled, hiding my face in his shoulder "I like that idea a lot Finn" He grins, going in and tickling me, causing me to burst into laughter. This is a joy I longed for. Pure happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please understand that certain events will not be in correct order or they may not happen at all. Take note too that there will be spoilers up to season 6 so if you are not that far ahead, please don't read unless you don't mind spoilers. Also, when even I may possibly use Grounder language, I will put the English translations afterwards. I will/may also skip through a big part in a certain season and cut back to it later potentially. Things will not happen correctly either so please don't go nit-picking if i didn't get certain events or dialouge correct.


End file.
